


the climb of destiny

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, First Loves, Gen, Idol Worship, M/M, Rivals, Yowapeda Au, biking au, crossovers, future fandoms to be added, future ships to be added, future tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rides, a silent entity into the midst of the barren sidewalks.</p><p>The bells toll, with every inch he plows through.</p><p>His voice is heard cutting through the vacant morning air.</p><p>Anyone and everyone recognizes that voice.</p><p>"HIIIIIIIDE, HIDE!! HIDE!!! SUKI SUKI DAISUKI!! HIDE!! HIDE!!"</p><p>On and on, the voice cuts through the vacant air.</p><p>His bells accompany him, pink sparklers flying behind him from his handlebars.</p><p>(In other words, THE YOWAPEDA AU CRACK FIC YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the climb of destiny

He rides, a silent entity into the midst of the barren sidewalks.

The bells toll, with every inch he plows through.

His voice is heard cutting through the vacant morning air.

Anyone and everyone recognizes that voice.

"HIIIIIIIDE, HIDE!! HIDE!!! SUKI SUKI DAISUKI!! HIDE!! HIDE!!"

On and on, the voice cuts through the vacant air.

His bells accompany him, pink sparklers flying behind him from his handlebars.

 

He is,

 

Ken Kaneki.

 

The ride begins.

 

(∩,,◕◞౪◟◕)⊃━☆+ ﾟ .+ .ﾟ.ﾟ｡ ﾟ ｡. +ﾟ ｡ﾟ.ﾟ｡☆*｡｡ . ｡ o .｡ﾟ｡.o｡* ｡ .｡

If one thing could be said about Kaneki, it was that he loved anime. Love Hide was his everything. He practiced Love Hide as his religion, and prayed to the all-mighty magical boy Love Hide every night. He sang along to the theme song every single morning on his bike ride to school. He had a hella rad bike, too. A Barbie themed mommy bike that had a cute little white basket in front to fit his backpack, a little bell on the handlebars, and those pompom-like sort of sparkler thingies dangling off of the handles. It was all pink. He threw on his shades. He was a badass weeb.

"hhhhIIIIIIDE HIDE!!!!!! HIDE!!!!!"

On and on he continued, on his way to school. 

 

However, today was different. Today was his first day of high school. 

He hoped he'd meet some new friends who loved Love Hide and anime as much as he did. But mainly Love Hide. Love Hide is life

On and on he continued, up the tortuous bike ride that was the hill the school presided on the top of.

"SUKI SUKI DAISU- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Right at that moment, a car, rather a limo, sped full force into him, knocking him right off his bike. 

"Sweet Love Hide hELP ME.."

The limo stopped, until it sped up and left his ass. But then the limo slowly drove back down to where Kaneki laid, wasted. Instant K.O.

There was a loud sigh so loud that Kaneki could hear it even with the limo a few feet away, doors closed. One of the doors opened. Out came a rather emo looking boy with dark blue, edgy hair, pissed off that this weeb had interrupted his self-loathing for the morning when his chauffeur ran him over. He walked over to the black-haired weeb, prodding him with his emo cowboy boot.

"Hey.. You alive? Yeah? No? I mean I'm just gonna go either way, so."

Kaneki groggily looked up at him. He had fallen asleep, praying for Love Hide to heal his unrelenting pain.

"yeah.. Totally fine.. Haha.. I'm fine.. I mean you almost killed me but. It's okay!" Kaneki smiled at the emo. Kaneki should love himself more. The emo could feel subtle goth waves rolling off of the boy sprawled on the sidewalk. He decided he didn't hate him. 

"K. Cool. Imma be late, not that I care, but anyways bye, weeb."

He shuffled back into the limo, emo game strong. He slammed the door closed. Kaneki could hear the subtle notes of screamo music playing from inside the limo. "FUCKING gO!", Kaneki heard yelled from inside. The limo raced away, up the treacherous hill. The school appealed to edgy kids like that in that way.

Kaneki stood up, using his bike to help him up. He was already bruising, maybe even a cracked rib or two, but as this is a crack fic he would be healed by the next chapter. He wasn't concerned. Love Hide was kind to him. He watched the limo go so fast up the hill, a wide, toothy smile on his face. 

"SEE YOU LATER!!" He yelled after the speedy limo, waving.

He couldn't believe it. School hadn't even started yet, and he had already made a new friend.

Off he goes to catch up with his new emo friend on his wicked Barbie themed mommy bike, ringing his bell as he went so fast.

 

Little did he know who else he was going to meet next, and what was to become of him on his first day of high school. But he had a good feeling.

(∩,,◕◞౪◟◕)⊃━☆+ ﾟ .+ .ﾟ.ﾟ｡ ﾟ ｡. +ﾟ ｡ﾟ.ﾟ｡☆*｡｡ . ｡ o .｡ﾟ｡.o｡* ｡ .｡

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? WHO WILL OUR YOUNG HERO MEET??? WHAT CHALLENGES WILL HE FACE??? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE
> 
> (I don't know how frequently I will be updating this, BUT EXPECT A VERY LONG FIC. FINALLY. THE YOWAPEDA AU I HAVE WANTED TO WRITE FOR 80 YEARS. Expect a lot of different fandoms and characters. Anything goes in this fic. ANYTHING. That being said, everything that happens will center around events in yowapeda, but there will be a lot of original content interspersed between that. I am excited. Also I should have planned this out better)
> 
> Just to clarify, this WILL be primarily a shuuneki fic, so no worries there :3 when will they meet????
> 
> tumblr: @shuuchans-spicy-pajimmyjams
> 
> THANKS FOR READING


End file.
